This invention relates to holsters and more particularly to a flap holster provided with a lockable cover member having an offset hinge associated therewith.
Various known designs of conventional belt holsters for use with handguns or the like have been and are currently in use. Basically, these conventional holsters comprise a body or case member for holding the barrel of the handgun therein with the hammer and handle protruding from the top thereof. In flap holsters, a flap member is attached to the case member to cover the open top portion. The flap member protects the holstered handgun from the elements and holds the handgun in the holster so as to provide safety and security.
The flap member may be of the traditional folding type which is drawn down over the top of the case member and holstered gun and fastened in a closed position. Also, a newer design employs a U-shaped flap member which is pivotally mounted on the case member by opposed snap fasteners used for securing the flap member to the case. The pivotal mount allows the flap member to swing between closed and open positions so as to either cover or expose the holstered handgun.
Inherent with those holsters having a flap member of the traditional type is the relative difficulty of disengaging the flap member from its locked/closed position. Once unlocked, the disengaged flap member interferes with a fast draw, and with reinsertion of the handgun into the case member of the holster.
Furthermore, in newer holster designs employing the pivotable flap member, the desired position of the flap is maintained by interference between adjacent surfaces of the flap and case members. The friction fit thus provided may diminish in its effectiveness during use of the holster due to normal weardown of the interfering adjacent surfaces. Accordingly, undesirable movement of the flap member from a closed position is possible, particularly if the wearer is an active individual, thus decreasing the security, protection and safety offered to the holstered handgun and the shooter.
Also, the use of the snap fasteners as pivots for the flap member inherently allows for some unwanted pivotal movement of the flap member, irrespective of the friction fit, as no positive lock is provided to hold the flap member in the closed position. Such movement can expose the hammer of the handgun to accidental impact, which can discharge a handgun accidentally or mistakenly holstered with the hammer resting on a chambered shell.
The present invention employs a flap member of the pivotable type which comprises a cover member and offset hinge member associated therewith. Snap fasteners, independent of the offset hinge member, are used to lock the cover member at its closed position. The use of the separate offset hinge member allows for the desired pivotable or swinging movement of the cover member between open and closed positions with no significant interference with the case member. The offset hinge member is mounted to the case member at a selected location so as to place the cover member at a substantial over-center position upon movement to the open position and is thus maintained thereat.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a holster having a flap member swingable through open and closed positions.
Another general object of this invention is to provide a holster with flap member, as aforesaid, which is swingable between the open and closed positions with a minimum of interference with other parts of the holster.
Another object of this invention is to provide a holster with flap member, as aforesaid, which has a cover portion and associated offset hinge portion providing for relatively free movement of the cover portion between open and closed positions.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a holster with a member having an offset hinge member, as aforesaid, which is pivotable about a horizontal axis for concurrently guiding the attached cover portion through the desired swingable movement.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide an offset hinge member, as aforesaid, which is rigidly reinforced to preclude interference with the case member of the holster when mounted thereto.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a holster with a flap member, as aforesaid, which is swingable to a substantial over-center and open position relative to the axis of pivot to preclude movement of the cover portion of the flap member from its resulting open position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a holster with flap member, as aforesaid, which has separate fastener means associated with said cover portion for locking the cover portion in a closed position.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a holster with flap member, as aforesaid, which is swingable to substantial over-center positions corresponding to open and closed positions for substantial maintenance thereat.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide a holster with flap member, as aforesaid, having gripping surfaces adjacent the fastener means for facilitation in locking and unlocking the cover portion associated therewith.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a holster with flap member, as aforesaid, which offers a maximum degree of protection, security and safety to the handgun placed therein.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein are set forth by way of illustration and example a preferred embodiment of this invention.